H I M
by Aoi no Tsuki
Summary: Senyuman Yamamoto Takeshi telah menjatuhkan hatimu dalam jerat cintanya. Special fict for Gokudera's Born Day, drabble fict, sho-ai. 8059.


**Katekyo Hitman Reborn punya Akira Amano**

**Warning: Shounen-ai, Boys Love, drabble fict. Don't like, don't read!**

**(^~^)**

**H I M **

**by: Aoi no Tsuki**

_**for Gokudera's Birthday**_

_**_8059_**_

**.**

**.**

"_Ohayou_, Hayato!"

"Hm. _Ohayou, Yakyuu-baka_."

Pagi. Ia, Yamamoto Takeshi, selalu menyapamu dengan satu kalimat itu. Ah―tak lupa dengan senyum khas di akhir kalimatnya. Kalimat yang sama pada hari yang berbeda.

Kau suka. Kau suka saat ia menyapamu setiap hari―kecuali hari libur saat tak bertemu―dengan senyum itu. Senyum renyah miliknya.

.

.

.

"Ahahaha..." tawa itu lagi, "_gomen ne_, aku belum terlalu mengerti, Hayato." ia berucap sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. "Bisa kau ulangi lagi?"

Kau merasa kesal. Kesal karena harus mengulangi penjelasan yang tak ia mengerti dari awal. Tapi, itu hanya sesaat.

"Kau..." mendengus pelan, pulpen itu tergenggam erat di tanganmu. "... _Yakyuu-baka_."

Dengan itu, kau kembali mengulang penjelasanmu lagi tentang pelajaran itu―Matematika.

"Hehehe... _Arigatou_, Hayato!" ia berucap semangat―dengan senyum lebarnya.

"..."

Senang. Kau sebenarnya senang―karena ketidakmengertiannya tentang pelajaran itu membuat kalian lebih lama untuk bersama.

.

.

.

Sepi. Kau terkadang merasakan perasaan itu saat kau sedang sendirian. Perasaan sesak yang berhasil membuatmu terdiam.

Dan di saat itulah ia datang. Sang Hujan datang untukmu―hanya karenamu, Gokudera Hayato.

Tangan karamelnya menyentuh jemarimu, lalu menggenggam erat. Ia berseru lembut, "Hayato..."

Sentuhan dan suaranya berhasil membuatmu tersentak kaget dan menatap kedua mata cokelatnya. "A―apa?"

Kau berusaha untuk mengatur debaran cepat jantungmu ketika ia berada di dekatmu. Dan itu... sulit.

"... Aku di sini untukmu."

Kalimat yang tepat untuk menghapus rasa sepi yang kau rasa. Mengalun begitu saja dan kau bisa mengerti apa yang tersirat di sana―di kedua bola matanya―kelembutan.

.

.

.

"Aku melakukannya karena, Hayato. Karena Gokudera Hayato."

"Aku bukan wanita, _Yakyuu-baka_!"

"Tapi aku sudah mempersiapkannya untukmu. Kumohon." ia menatapmu lekat.

Cokelatnya membelenggu hijaumu.

Yang tak bisa kau tolak adalah saat ia memberikan tatapan itu. Tatapan memohon darinya yang membuat hatimu tergoyahkan.

"... Kapan aku harus datang untuk makan malam itu?"

"E―eh?" ia memandangmu dengan sirat tidak percaya. Hitungan detik, senyum renyahnya ditujukan padamu. "Sekarang."

.

.

.

Berdiri dalam diam, kau memandang kosong ke arah langit malam. Gelap namun berbintang.

Bintang itu bisa diibaratkan sebagai sang Hujan. Dan langit malamnya kau sendiri. Bintang yang menghias langit malam seperti Yamamoto yang sudah mengisi hari-harimu dengan semua kelakuannya―terutama tawa khasnya.

"..."

Entah apa yang kau pikirkan saat ini. Yang jelas kau menginginkan kehadirannya. Kehadiran seorang Yamamoto Takeshi.

Ia untukmu.

Kau sadari lengan itu memeluk tubuhmu erat dengan ia yang berada di belakang. Sangat tiba-tiba namun menghangatkan.

"Y―Yakyuu-baka, apa yang kau―?"

Terpotong karena napasnya terhembus begitu saja di tengkukmu―membuat dirimu geli dan ingin mendesah pelan.

"Gokudera Hayato, aku menyayangimu." semakin erat ia mendekapmu. Dan kehangatan itu semakin tercipta di antara kalian. "Kau juga, 'kan?"

"Ghaa!" membalikkan tubuhmu ke arahnya―dengan tangannya yang berada di pinggangmu―kau dapat melihat senyum yang kau suka. "Apanya? Aku tidak―"

"Bohong jika kau menjawab 'tidak', Hayato. Aku tahu itu,"

"Che, sudah tahu tak usah bertanya padaku lagi, 'kan?" kau memberengut sebal seraya memalingkan wajahmu darinya.

"Ahahaha... Jadi, Hayato benar menyayangiku, ya?"

Tentu saja.

"_Otanjoubi omodetou_, Hayato." dapat kau rasakan kecupan lembut itu mendarat di pipimu dengan ia sebagai pelakunya.

"_Yakyuu-baka_!" merah semu menghias di wajah putih susumu. Semburat merah tak dapat disembunyikan lagi.

"Apa? Kenapa? Ada yang salah?" wajah tak berdosanya menatapmu.

"Kau mencium pipiku, tahu!"

"Refleks. Ahahaha... Memangnya tidak boleh, ya?" lagi, ia bertanya padamu dengan wajah polos itu.

Menarik kerah kemejanya―mendekat ke arahmu―kau memberikan hal yang sama untuknya.

Kecupan lembut di bibirnya.

"H―Hayato?" ia tercengang menatapmu. Sulit dipercaya.

"Itu balasan dariku untukmu. Che!"

Untuk kali ini, sifat _Tsundere_ darimu berkurang. Hanya untuk menit ini dan selanjutnya tidak akan, mungkin.

"...berkurang, ya. Ahahaha..."

"Apa?"

"_Tsundere_-mu, Hayato."

"..."

**...END...**

**Selesai. :') **

**Buat ultah Gokkun. Yee~ \o/ Berhasil mengetik fict ini dalam hitungan jam setelah pulang OSPEK. #bangga #plak**

**Mohon maaph jika masih ada kesaLahan daLam fict Tsuki. **

…skaLi ripiew tetep ripiew ayo maju kasih ripiew…

**Arigatou Gozaimashu**

**Aoi no Tsuki**


End file.
